


Truth or Dare

by MoonOwl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Foster Family, Girls Kissing Girls, Levi/Hanji on the side, Mentions of Eren/Armin, Sleepovers, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonOwl/pseuds/MoonOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa Ackerman's foster mother planned a slumber party for her 16th birthday, which would have been great if Mikasa had friends other than her brother and his combination best friend/boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> This fic uses a lot of Family AU elements, so I thought I should clarify this up before hand. Mikasa and Eren are a sibling group in foster care and are living with Hanji and Levi. Not as prominent in the fic, but Armin and Christa/Historia are in a blended family with Nanaba and Mike as their respective biological parents. Also, Ymir and Bertholdt are (adopted) siblings, so Ymir's last name is Hoover. 
> 
> Also, Historia goes by Christa in the fic. I wrote most of this fic in September and just wrote the ending recently, so unfortunately chapter 52 ended up confirming some things about her in this fic (and I feel terrible about!) 
> 
> Thanks for putting up with this wall of rambling text!

Mikasa really did love her foster mother. Really, she did. It was just, sometimes, she didn't like what she did.

Mikasa was sitting at the desk in her pink-painted room finishing up her pre-calculus homework when Hanji came into her room. (Without knocking, of course. _Moms_.) With a wide grin on her face, she sat down on her daughter's bed. “So...” she began to say. “Your birthday is coming up. Levi and I were thinking that you could invite some girls from school over for a slumber party.”

This would have been all fine and dandy if Mikasa actually had girl friends from school.

Mikasa slowly turned to face her. “...oh.” she replied.

Hanji tilted her head, and her shoulders fell with concern. “Come here, sweetie.” she patted a spot next to her on the fluffy pink comforter.

Mikasa sighed deeply and got up from the swivel chair and sat next to her guardian. Hanji lovingly wrapped one arm around her shoulders. “I worry about you sometimes, you know that right? I want you to make some friends other than Eren and Armin. They're nice boys, but well, Eren's your brother, so he doesn't really count. Levi and I just really want you to branch a little out more...but we don't need you to have a party if you don't want to.”

Mikasa took a moment to think. Hanji really was a great parent to her, even if she was a little odd sometimes. She always listened to her and Eren, helped them through their problems, made sure their therapists and counselors were effective and understood their own personal situations and pasts. So in a way, Mikasa almost hated having such a loving guardian because she didn't want to say “no” to her idea. “Okay. I'll invite some girls over facebook tonight.”

Hanji withdrew her arms and squealed and her nose crinkled with excitement. “Oh, you are going to have so much fun! Levi is going to have dinner ready in about an hour, see you downstairs soon!” Hanji kissed the top of her head and left the room.

(She, however, neglected to close the bedroom door. _Moms_.)

Mikasa opened her laptop and logged onto facebook. For a moment she scrolled through a few posts by other students of Rose Academy. Apparently Armin got a new puppy, as evident by the photo of him holding a small golden retriever in his arms while Eren kissed his cheek. Reiner Braun posted shirtless selfies, like always, and Ymir Hoover wrote passive aggressive statuses, most likely about either her dad or her brother Bertholdt. Eventually Mikasa created an event page titled “Mikasa's 16th Birthday Sleep-Over”. She decided to invite a few of the girls from her volleyball team, and a few who shared her ROTC classes, hoping she was close enough to them to consider them at least acquaintances. Within a few minutes of creating the event page, Mikasa got a few responses--mostly declines. It was common knowledge that Mikasa Ackerman and Eren Yeager were the foster children of Mr. and Mrs. Zoe, the militaristic, clean-freak history teacher and the kooky science department head. No one wanted to spend the night in a house occupied by two of the school's most bizarre teachers. Some did offer more “legitimate” reasons for not coming. Mina had broken her leg for the second time that year and would have too much trouble. Hannah had her 3-and-a-half-monthiversary (whatever that means) with Franz that night.

Christa Renz, however, commented an excited “i am soooooooo going to this, mikasa!! :-)”

Of course, Christa's response prompted Ymir Hoover to change her status to “going”.

Sasha Braus commented asking “I would love to go! Can anyone offer me a ride, please?” to which Christa replied “i can!”

Annie Leonhardt said nothing on the page, but her name was found under the “going” list.

4 guests. Not bad for a girl with no friends.

…

“Eren, stop texting Armin, we're eating dinner.” Eren rolled his eyes at Levi and put away his phone.

Hanji set down a bowl plate of fresh dinner rolls. “So Mikasa, did you invite anyone yet?”

Mikasa swallowed her meatloaf and nodded her head. “Yeah. Most of them said no, but four of them said yes.”

Hanji cocked her head to the left. “Oh, why did they say no?”

“...well, they know you guys are my foster parents.”

Levi and Hanji stared with curiosity for a moment. Mikasa looked at her brother for help. Eren shrugged and stuffed his face with more food.

“...you're both teachers at the school.” Mikasa finished.

Hanji made an amused face. “Really? I mean, we're cool teachers aren't we?” Hanji looked her husband, who nodded in agreement.

Eren and Mikasa decided it was best not to reply.

“So, uhm,” Mikasa tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. “Annie, Ymir, Christa, and Sasha are coming.”

Hanji opened her mouth to speak while spooning garlic mashed potatoes onto her plate.

“Which one is Sasha again?”

“She's the girl who moved here last year from West Virginia. Brown hair, gold eyes.” Mikasa took another bite of her food.

Levi shook his head. “I don't like that Ymir girl. I had her for world history last year. Shitty attitude and her binder was a mess.”

“Maybe because binders are fucking stupid.” Eren mumbled under his breath.

Levi shot his foster son a disapproving look. “Eren, did you have something to share with the family?”

Eren flinched and shook his head “no”.

Levi narrowed his eyes and mumbled something along the lines of "thought so."

Hanji waved her hand dismissively at her husband and foster son “Not now, you two, we're talking about Mikasa. So, are they all from volleyball?”

Mikasa shook her head. “Sasha isn't. She's in band with Armin. She's in my aeronautics class for ROTC.”

Hanji clasped her hands together. “Oh, this is going to be so much fun for you? Are you guys going to stay up all night and talk about boys?” she teased with a giggle.

Mikasa made a face. Personally, she wasn't interested in dating. She had her family to love, so there was really no need for some boy who would probably feel emasculated by how muscular she was to be in her life. Besides, with volleyball, ROTC, her regular schoolwork, and weekly meetings with her therapist, there really was no time.

(Also it seemed like Ymir and Christa were not too interested in the subject of potential boyfriends. Add Annie, who seemed devoid of all feeling, to the mix, and that left Sasha to talk about boys with herself.)

Mikasa gave an awkward smile. “We'll probably watch some movies, I guess.”

…

The night of the party arrived. Levi spent the afternoon cleaning the whole house, completely ignoring all the essays he had to grade for Monday. (“The little shits can wait another day or two for their precious grades.”) Hanji and Mikasa moved around the furniture in her room to make room for everyone's sleeping bags. Eren went out with Armin, saying he would be back by midnight. (“Use a condom!” Hanji called after them.) Mikasa waited anxiously in the living room until 6:30. What if they all thought she was being completely lame? What if they all complained about how boring she was? What if no one even showed up?

Ymir and Annie were the first to arrive, driven by Ymir's brother. (He and Ymir fought for a good minute and half about his driving when she got out of the car.) Ymir and Annie didn't strike Mikasa as being too friendly with each other, but she remembered that Annie was friends with Bertholdt. Or at least she thought she was? Annie always sat with Bertholdt and Reiner at lunch, but it didn't seem like she talked to them much.

Ymir and Annie walked up to the front porch.“My brother had to drive me. My dad refused to. He thinks your dad is a shit teacher for failing me last year.”

Mikasa didn't know how to respond.

“But it's okay, because my dad is a shit father.”

Oh.

The girls waited on the front porch for the others. Sasha and Christa arrived five minutes later, both carrying gift bags. Ymir made a face when she saw Sasha get out of Christa's new car. Immediately she scooped up Christa into a hug. Sasha timidly waved at Mikasa and Annie. Mikasa waved back just as shyly. Annie did nothing.

“Happy Birthday, Mikasa!” Christa squealed as she pulled Mikasa into a tight squeeze. For a very small girl, she had a strong grip.

“Okay, move it along.” Ymir said, separating Mikasa from Christa's hold.

“Happy Birthday, Mikasa!” Sasha said with a cheerful smile, handing Mikasa the gift bag.

“Oh shit, was I supposed to get your a gift or something?” Ymir asked while she took out her wallet.

Mikasa shook her head.“Uh, no, I didn't really expect--”

“Here. Buy yourself something nice.” Ymir said, handing her $50 in cash.

“Thank...you?” Mikasa responded. With that over with,

Mikasa opened the door to the house and lead them in.“Oh, hi girls!” Hanji greeted when they entered the living room. “Don't worry, Mr. Zoe and I will be downstairs the whole night, but you can call us if you need us.”

“EEEK!”

Everyone jumped a bit at the sound of Christa's screech.

“Bean! Get down!” Hanji gripped the border collie's red collar to keep him from jumping on top of Christa. “I am so sorry, he's a jumpy dog. Are you afraid of dogs? We can put them in the back yard if you need it.”

Christa nodded her head.

“Sorry.” Hanji smiled. “It's alright, dogs aren't for everyone. Levi!” she called out. “Get Sawney and put him in the backyard.”

At this point, Mikasa prayed that no one knew about the legend of the incestuous Scottish cannibal Sawney Bean or that her foster mother had the strange hobby of reading books on serial killers and cannibals.

Ymir put a comforting hand on Christa's shoulder as Levi entered the living room, holding the collar of a golden retriever, and briefly said hello to the girls.

When Christa seemed calmer, Mikasa lead the girls up the stairs to her bedroom.

…

“Dude, let's get bacon on the pizza.”

“Isn't your family Jewish?”

“I really don't care.”

“Well, Bertholdt never eats pig.”

“Do I look like Bertholdt to you?”

Mikasa turned her eyes away from the take out menu to look up at Annie and Ymir. She rolled her eyes and turned to Sasha. “Sasha, what do you want on your pizza?”

Red color rose to Sasha's cheeks. Her pulled her knees closer to her face. “Oh, I don't mind. Just get whatever you like.”

Mikasa could hear the West Virginia twang in her voice, and Sasha was being passive about the matters of food. Neither was in her character. Something was up. “Sasha, tell me what you want.”

Sasha's cheeks turned into tomatoes. “...uh, well, I don't want to seem like a pig or anything...”

“Sasha, no one is going to care. Just tell me what you want. It's not like I can ask Annie or Ymir what they want right now.”

Sasha looked over at the two arguing and smiled. “Well, I like meat lover's pizza.”

Mikasa smiled and Sasha smiled back. “Okay, we'll order that.” Mikasa says, writing the order down on a yellow sticky note.

Eventually the girls all reached to an agreement on what they wanted. (Meat lover's for Sasha and Ymir, veggie for Mikasa, plain cheese for Annie and buffalo chicken for Christa)

Mikasa briefly left the room to go to the hallway to make the phone call to the pizza place. (And it just so happened that Thomas Wagner was the employee on the other end and he politely wished her a 'happy birthday') When she returned to her room, Ymir was laughing wildly and Christa was shushing her. “We decided to play truth or dare.” Sasha informed her cheerfully.

“Oh okay.” Mikasa had never played before, but she knew enough from TV and young adult novels to know what to expect. “Who are we gonna start with?” Mikasa said as she sat down with her legs crossed.

“Let's make some rules first, okay?” Christa said. “Nothing illegal or nothing that could physically hurt someone, alright?” Everyone else nodded in agreement.

“Who wants to start?” Sasha chimed in.

“I guess I will.” Annie said, moving herself closer to the circle the girls had formed.

“Okay, so Annie, truth or dare?” Christa asked.

“Truth.”

“Okay, uhm, what's your biggest fear?”

“Getting deep, are we?” Sasha giggled.

Annie brought her knees up to her chest. “Probably...people finding out any secrets of mine.”

“Like what?” Ymir smirked.

Annie cocked her head and furrowed her brows. “Are you deaf? I just said I didn't want anyone to find out.”

“But know you've got us curious, Leonhardt.” Ymir egged.

Christa gave tilted her head towards her. “Ymir...”

Ymir rolled her eyes and held up her hands defensively. “Jesus, woman. Fine.”

“Okay, Annie, your turn!” Christa gleefully asked.

Annie looked around the circle.“Sasha...truth or dare?”

“Dare!”

Annie pressed her lips together in thought. “I dare...you to kiss Christa and send the picture to Reiner.”

Sasha's back straightened quickly “What?”

“What?” Ymir added. She looked around for a moment. “Are you shitting me?

“What?” Annie asked. “It's just a dare. This was your idea. Besides Reiner needs to get over Christa, he's too gay for this.”

Sasha practically leaped forward. “Wait, Reiner's gay? Since when?” Annie gave her a strange look.

“Since he was born, I don't know? He's madly in love with Connie."

Sasha keeled over laughing. Christa and Mikasa both let out a few giggles. Ymir clutched her stomach to contain herself. “Connie? Really? The bald gremlin?” Ymir asked between bouts of laughter. “But if he's gay, why does he have the hots for my Christa?”

Annie shrugged her shoulders. “She's just a fluke or something. Everyone's got that one person they'd switch hit for. Give me your phone, I'll put in his number.”

Sasha held out an outdated phone to her.

“I have a better camera on my phone, we'll just use mine.” Annie pulled out a white iPhone from her bag and tossed it to Sasha.

Sasha took a deep breath and opened the camera function. She smiled weakly at Christa who giggled back in response. Sasha held the camera out before them, checking to see if their faces were in frame. Quickly, she closed the gap and brought their lips together. The two heard the audio from the snapshot and separated.

(Ymir had her head in her hands the whole time.)

Annie let out a snort and pressed “send”.

Mikasa felt relieved. The rest of the girls were having a good time and no one seemed to feel weirded out by the fact Mikasa probably had never spoken to any of them outside the realm of school and volleyball.

(However, come to think of it, none of these girls seemed to be anywhere in the realm of normal, accept for maybe Christa, but even that was pushing it.)

Sasha shrugged her shoulders and turned to Mikasa. “Mikasa, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Who do you like?”

Everyone leaned forward. Why was this such a hot topic with teenagers?

“No one.” Mikasa answered flatly.

“Really?” Christa asked. “No one at all? Not even a little bit?”

Sasha leaned in closer.

Mikasa shook her head. “I just don't understand romantic attraction.

I don't have the time or the need to think about boys.”

“What about girls?” Ymir snorted.

“I guess not either...” Mikasa replied.

“ _Guess_ not?” Ymir raised an eyebrow.

Mikasa turned her head to face her. “Alright, Ymir, it's your turn. Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to not touch Christa for the rest of the night.” Ymir narrowed her eyes.

“What's the penalty if I do?” Mikasa shrugged her shoulders and looked at the other other girls.

“You'll have to clean our uniforms for the rest of the season. Right, Annie?” Mikasa looked at her co-captain. Annie nodded back in response.

Ymir slyly smirked at Mikasa. “Alright, Ackerman. Truth or dare?”

“You can't ask me I just went.”

“We didn't establish that as a rule, did we?”

Mikasa sighed in defeat. “Fine. Dare.”

“Kiss Annie.” Mikasa straightened her back a little.

“Alright.” She really didn't she what the big deal was. It was just a kiss.

Annie shifted her body towards Mikasa, and Mikasa leaned forward. She took one last look at the group. Ymir was grinning madly. Christa stifled back giggles. Sasha smoothed a lock of her bangs behind her ear and pulled her legs close to herself.

And then, nothing. Mikasa and Annie met each others' lips. It was a completely neutral experience. No sparks, no fireworks. Not at all like the exceptionally great experience that the movies promised her first kiss would be. Not that she expected anything, of course.

They parted and Christa and Ymir cheered and giggled. Sasha remained silent but offered a small smile.

“How was it?” Christa asked in between her girlish giggling.

Annie and Mikasa looked at each other and simultaneously shrugged. “It wasn't anything special.” Mikasa said after a moment.

“Oh you two are no fun!” Ymir waved at them dismissively.

“So, uh--” Mikasa began, scanning the room to pick a victim. “Christa!”

Ymir raised an eye at her, but Mikasa chose to ignore her.

“Truth or dare?”

“Truth!”

“Tell your deepest secret.”

Christa smiled weakly and folded her hands in her lap. “My mom didn't want me as a baby.”

The whole room went silent.

“Uhm. I never really knew her. After I was born I guess I just went straight to live my dad. I don't even like to go by my the name she gave me. My dad gave me my middle name, so that's why I go by Christa. I still have her last name though.”

Everybody knew that Christa wasn't named Christa. She would tell every teacher at the beginning of the year that she went by Christa. Armin, being her stepbrother had told Mikasa that much like him, Christa's parents hadn't been married before his mom married her dad, but Mikasa didn't know all the details.

“Maybe we should end the game.” Sasha mumbled as her drew her legs in closer to her chest again.

“No, go on, we can still play! It's not a big deal.” Christa said, with a smile and a nod.

Ymir leaned over to Mikasa to whisper something into her ear. “She does this. I mean, it's true what she said, but she likes getting getting sympathy from people and then acting like her really big problems are no big deal.” Mikasa simply nodded in response. Truthfully she didn't know what to say, and Ymir was definitely a harsh person, but she did know Christa better than anyone. (Heck, she probably knew her better than Mr. Zakarius knew his own daughter.)

“So, it's my turn to ask?” Christa said, bringing everyone back to the game. “Uhm, Sasha! Truth or dare?”

“...truth?” She replied hesitantly.

Christa put her hands up to cup her cheeks in childish glee. “Who do you like?”

Sasha bit her lip and winced. “Oh gosh, do I really have to?”

Everyone nodded and murmured in agreement saying that she had to.

“Come on. It'll be harmless.” Ymir said.

“Honestly I could care less who you like. It really has no bearing on what I think of you.” Annie said. Even though what she said was worded like a positive affirmation, when it came out of her mouth it still sounded judgmental to everyone in the room.

“Oh, come on! This is classic sleep-over stuff! It's just for fun.” Christa said, reaching over to affectionately squeeze her arm.

Sasha took a deep breath and mumbled something.

“What? We can't hear you?” Ymir chimed in a sing-song voice.

“...Mi...kasa.” Sasha repeated, looking down at her knees.

Mikasa suddenly felt everyone's eyes on her.

“Ha!” Ymir laughed, extending her hand to give Sasha a high-five. “Always knew you batted for the right team.”

“Oh.” Annie started. “Don't feel bad about that kiss earlier. I'm completely straight, besides I like Bertholdt.”

“EW. No one is allowed to think of my sweaty nerd brother in a sexual and/or romantic way. That's like, illegal or something.” Ymir exclaimed with visible disgust on her face as if Annie had just admitted to being a mass murderer.

Annie rolled her eyes. “You may not find your brother attractive for obvious reasons, but that doesn't mean the rest of us can't.”

“What do you get hot and bothered when he's talking about his gay nerd shit like Magic the Gathering and collecting state quaters?”

Sasha leaned over to Christa with furrowed brow. “Did she, of all people, really just use gay as an insult?”

Christa nodded and crinkled her nose. “She does that for some reason.”

“Ymir he has other interests.”

“He studies languages for fun. Who the fuck studies for fun?”

“Smart people do.”

“Or complete--”

“Guys!” Christa interrupted.

“Let's not fight on Mikasa's birthday, okay?”

…

Mikasa couldn't sleep.

Hopefully, neither could Sasha.

Mikasa knew people had crushes on her before. Jean had some pretty obvious feelings for her, but it never really crossed her mind as significant in any way. There were the common high school rumors that went around, of course. Some people said that Thomas liked her, but Mikasa always thought he was just a polite young man and apparently Connie had a crush on her last year, but Mikasa really could not care less if boys liked her.

Sasha liking her though? That was something she cared about for some strange reason.

Mikasa looked over at the clock. 3:56 AM beamed in bright read digits. Miraculously, all the girls decided to go to bed at 2:00 AM, which, according to Christa was a rare occurrence at sleep-overs.

Gently, Mikasa nudged the sleeping bag next to her. “Sasha are you awake?”

Sasha emitted a yawn and stretched out her arms. “Well, I am now.”

“Oh. Sorry.”

“What's up? Can't sleep?”

“I want to talk to you.”

Sasha didn't respond for a moment. “Mikasa, if it's about earlier, I'm really so--”

“Don't apologize. But it is about that.”

“Shhh!” Both girls snapped their head to the direction of the shushing. In the darkness they could make out Annie's glaring face.

Both awkwardly apologized and Annie laid back down.

“We have a deck in the backyard.” Mikasa whispered. “Let's go talk out there.”

Sasha swallowed. “Okay.”

…

Mikasa stepped onto the deck a moment after Sasha did and closed the screen door behind them. She walked across the deck in her slippers to reach the fenced in edge to look over into the grassy backyard. “I couldn't sleep because of what you said.”

“I am such an idiot Mikasa, I really didn't mean to embarrass you, I shouldn't have said--”

“I said don't apologize.” Mikasa interrupted. “I was just thinking about it.”

“Thinking about it, how?” Sasha asked as she wrapped her arms around her midsection to keep herself warm.

“I normally don't care about it when people have crushes on me.” Mikasa looked at the ground. “But I don't know why, but this feels different.”

Sasha cocks her head curiously. “Different, how?”

“Just...different. My heart starts to race and my head feels kind of light, and I uh...”

“Uh, what?”

“I feel like I want to hold onto something. Like hug it really tightly and not let go.”

In the darkness, Mikasa swore she could see Sasha's checks turn red. “That's how I feel when I think about you...” The twang in her accent returned.

“Oh. Maybe we could, uh, trying kissing...?” Mikasa asked, looking again at the panels that make up the deck. “To see if I like kissing you.”

Sasha giggled nervously. “Really? I mean, only if you really want to.”

“I really want to.”

Sasha leaned in closer and so did Mikasa. February in Minnesota is cold, but Mikasa felt like her body was overcome with fever. Hesitantly, she raised a hand to cup Sasha's cheek and looked directly at her eyes for moment. Mikasa then closed her eyes, and she hoped Sasha did too. That's what happens during kissing, right? Mikasa really didn't know, it was only going to be her second kiss ever, after all.

Their lips finally met. It wasn't too different in form from her dared kiss with Annie, but there was something new about this one. Together, their lips moved slowly against one another. It was tasteless, but it was soft and most importantly, Mikasa actually felt something when she kissed Sasha.

Sasha placed her hands on Mikasa's waist as Mikasa brought up her other hand to cup Sasha's other cheek. Almost instinctively, Mikasa pressed her body against Sasha as she deepened their kiss.

They parted, Sasha giggling and Mikasa smiling. Their faces stayed close to one other. Their similar heights allowed their noses to line up almost perfectly against one another. “So...” Sasha began flirtatiously. “What did you think?”

“Well, I suppose you could say I liked it.” Mikasa replied, smiling widely. She grabbed one of Sasha's hands and laced their fingers together.

Sasha bit her lower lip and raised her eyebrows. “Do you want to like...be a thing?” Cue the accent. “I mean, of course like, no pressure...I just--”

“Sasha. Calm down.” Mikasa smiled. She took a deep breath. “Well. I never thought I was going to date anyone, but I guess there's surprises to everything in life. So, yes. I want to be a 'thing' with you.” Mikasa said, making an air quote with her free hand as she said the word “thing”.

Sasha smiled at her and went in for another kiss.

Mikasa was going to have to thank Hanji in the morning for all of this.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to tumblr users diallage and beruanis for the headcanons on Bertholdt's nerdy hobbies headcanons!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
